


Paying Up

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Smut, pre-mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara and Helo shake the triad table pre-mini.





	

“Whoa, hold on a minute!”

Helo reaches out over the triad table towards Starbuck.

“I believe those are my winnings you’re attempting to snatch, Lieutenant.”

Her eyes are bright, flashing and she’s grinning from ear to ear, flushed as she wriggles, trying to pull her hands back from his encompassing grasp. Helo’s long fingers are wrapped around her wrists, and they’d be palm to palm if she wasn’t clutching a handful of sweaty cubits. 

“Didn’t your mama ever teach you to share, Helo?” She laughs and winks at him. “Come on, help a girl out. I just need a few to get me started.”

Helo shakes his head, but he knows he’s going to give in. He always does with Kara.

“Fine, but I expect full compensation.” He drawls around the candy in his mouth. He uses his tongue to carefully shift the sucker to his other cheek, since his hands are still full of Starbuck. That thought gets stuck in his head and he likes it. He jerks his hands forward, pulling her over the table towards him, and his voice drops, “With interest, Starbuck.”

The forward momentum makes a cubit fly up between their fingers and spiral backwards through the air. It hits her smack in the middle of the chest, between the unzipped halves of her hoodie. Helo’s eyes watch the shiny coin slide down the hollow of her cleavage and into her green sports bra.

Starbuck’s eyes widen with surprise and she laughs at first, but stills when she sees Helo’s gaze change from amusement to anticipation. She quirks an eyebrow at him, offering an unspoken challenge, and just stares. 

Across the table, Crashdown rolls his eyes and drains his beer, plunking it down on the table. “Guess this game’s over.” He jams his stash into his pockets and heads for the hatch. “Try not to break the table this time, guys.” 

Starbuck’s eyes flicker to the hatch as it closes behind Crash, and she leans forward, purposely letting Helo get a better look at her chest. He sees the cubit glinting slightly in the low lights of Galactica, beckoning him to come play. “I already told you, I’m broke.” She tilts her head and licks her lips slowly. “So, how exactly do you expect me to pay up, Ensign?” 

Starbuck’s wearing the faintest trace of a grin. She loves to rub it in that she made Lieutenant before him, even though they started in basic training together. Helo isn’t really bothered about things like career advancement, and he definitely doesn’t care about it right now.

“Guess you’ll have to think out of the box, Starbuck. I hear you’re pretty good at that.” 

He leans back in the chair still holding her hands, his fingers—or her wrists—getting slicker with sweat. Extending a long leg, he wraps his foot around the rung on her chair and pulls it sideways and towards his own. Their knees bump and she stands, slipping between his sprawled legs. 

Helo releases her hands sliding his down to grab her hips and she twists to dump the cubits on the table, then climbs onto his lap, sliding forward till her hips are flush against his. She leans back, her hands gripping his shoulders for leverage and grins at him, her gaze predatory. “Well I do have this one cubit left, but I can’t quite reach it…”

That’s all the invitation he needs. Helo slides his hands up to her zipper, yanking it down and stripping the hoodie off her. His hands slide down her arms, feeling the corded muscles in her biceps as she holds tightly to his shoulders. He pulls the sucker out of his mouth with a pop and lays it against her skin, drawing a sticky candy trail down the shadowed hollow between her breasts. He hears Starbuck gasp a little and thinks that’s enough playtime. 

Tossing the lollipop onto the floor, he leans forward and traces the sweet red line with his tongue. His hands slide up over her breasts, kneading firmly (one of the things he loves about Starbuck is that she’ll kick his ass if he treats her like she’ll break), thumbs stuttering over her sharpened points. She pulls forward, her arms twining around his neck and his tongue is pressed by the motion, wedging more firmly between her breasts. He groans and dips his fingers under the band and shucks the bra off in one smooth motion. His head lowers and his lips slide over creamy skin, fingers biting, mouth suckling. 

Helo’s always been a breast man, and he could do this for hours, but Starbuck’s hands are under his tanks, running up his chest and she’s shifting against the hard length of his cock, and he’s a little distracted. She’s panting heavily in his ear, and her tongue lapping at his lobe. Her voice is all hard breaths when she speaks. “This foreplay’s…ah…cute and all, Karl, but I’ve…oh!…got CAP in a few hours.” She tweaks his nipple for emphasis and Helo remembers that another thing he loves about Starbuck is the fact that she calls him Karl whenever they do this.

Lifting his head from her chest, he slides a tongue up the line of her throat, his lips pressing hard against her neck, as his hands slide down into her BDUs, fingers pushing beneath the elastic of her regulation underwear and into her already slick folds. (This is another thing he loves about Kara, she’s always ready.) He brushes his thumb over her clit and Kara cries out, so he does it again, pressing harder and twists his wrist to push a finger inside her for good measure. She moans and rocks against his hand and her own hands start to deftly unfasten his pants. Kara reaches in and wraps her fingers around him, and tilts her head down to crush her lips against his. 

They jerk against each other, forearms brushing, tongues and hands sliding, pulling, thrusting, until Helo feels a tightening low in his gut and pulls out of her slick heat. Kara hisses in frustration, but catches on when he reaches up and yanks her pants and underwear down over her hips. She stands and toes off her heavy boots quickly, pushing her clothes to the floor. Helo’s hips are lifted and he’s wriggling his pants and briefs down but he only makes it to his knees before Kara slides back onto his lap, her bare thighs sliding over his own making the hair stand up on his legs. She grips his shoulder with one hand and rises, reaching down and positioning him so she can sink down onto him. 

He grunts with the pleasure of it and he shouldn’t be surprised, because this isn’t their first rodeo, but it’s not any kind of a regular thing, and sometimes he forgets just how good they can be together. His hands palm her ass, fingers sinking into the soft, rounded flesh as he helps lift her up and down on his hard shaft. Helo kisses her again, teeth sinking into her lower lip (Starbuck’s mouth is another thing he loves) and pulling gently, tongue thrusting and tangling with hers as they grind against each other. Kara’s knees press tighter against his hips and from the pace of her breathing he knows she’s close. Even if he didn’t know her sounds by now, she makes it crystal clear, when she murmurs into his open mouth, “Harder, flyboy. Make me come.” 

He slides a well-muscled arm around Kara’s waist and digs his fingers into her ass, holding her tightly to him, as he lifts them up and staggers forward. He nearly trips over his trousers twisted around his knees, but manages to settle Kara’s hips on the edge of the table and lays her down slowly, leaning forward so their bodies stay connected. She wraps her legs around his waist and Helo pushes forward over her, thrusting deep. He grasps her hips and drives in again and again, The cubits on the table clink and scatter as her head slides through the pile, the shiny gold of the cubits against the bright yellow of her hair. Helo feels her muscles clenching around him and picks up the pace, pushing hard, driving deep, until Kara lets out a loud cry, shuddering under him. With a groan he feels himself spiraling and finally lets go, blissful relief running through him like a warm current. 

They lie there just breathing for a minute or two, regaining composure. Finally Helo picks himself up and holds a hand out to Kara (Karl was always raised to be a gentleman). She slides off the table and reaches down to pull her clothes back on. She lifts her bra and a cubit tumbles out and hits the floor. Kara bends down and picks it up, grinning. She finishes dressing but Helo’s still pulling on his tanks. Only the gift of quick reflexes enables him to catch it when she flips the shiny coin his way.

“Thanks for the loan, Helo.” Kara smirks and winks at him, leaning in close and whispering in a husky voice, “You just let me know when the next payment’s due.” She smacks his ass and strolls over to the hatch, slipping out into Galactica’s corridors. 

Helo wastes no time in following, heading in the opposite direction. Payback’s a bitch and so is Kara Thrace. He grins. He figures he can get a good five minute head-start before someone tells her about the red lollipop stuck to her ass.


End file.
